Caged
by Lunadora
Summary: Fanfic about what I believe Robin's past was like, being Validar's daughter and having Grima's blood running through her veins and all. Lots of OC's, not many descriptions of characters so people can be free to give them their own shapes and Robin from childhood up to her adulthood. F Robin/Avatar
1. Chapter 1

First of all I wanted to thank Historia Thirteen, who wrote the fanfic "I don't want to remember" which inspired me to write this one. Also Thanks to BlueTrillium who revised this chapter.

The first act will have three chapters and will be about Robin's childhood, friends and her relationship with those around her.

M rating for violence.

* * *

_Only anger and hatred had roots in that place._  
_Nothing good came from there. Nothing good lived there._  
_But in that remote, windy place, hope would be born._

"She's a healthy girl, Sir," the woman had said.  
"It doesn't matter what gender the baby is. Does it have the brand?"  
The tall man was thin due to the food scarcity. His tanned skin, though a mark from his folk, had been darkened a couple tones due his dark magic powers, though no one ever seemed bothered by that. His red eyes were always narrowed as if he was about to pounce on a careless victim.  
"She does," the woman said.  
"Good. Get her a wet nurse and start the preparations."

"He needs a wet nurse and I don't know anyone else who's breastfeeding other than you. Please?"  
The woman who had helped bring the baby into the world was called Calista and she was a servant to Validar. She was just as thin as he was but her skin was a few shades lighter than the usual wheat color of skin the people that lived in the tower had.  
"You had a baby not too long ago too, didn't you? Why don't you do it yourself? I wouldn't leave this town and go to that cursed tower. It'd ruin my reputation."  
Calista bit her lower lip in frustration. It was true that she had a baby herself but her boss didn't know about its existence. Not to mention she didn't think she would be able to breastfeed two kids at once.  
"What if I brought her here for you to breastfeed her? Would you at least think about it?" She tried one last time to convince the other woman.  
"Good luck convincing that devil of a boss you have to allow you to bring the baby out. Everyone is talking about it, you know. How her fate is cursed."  
Calista sighed inwardly, admitting defeat. She would have to tell her boss about her son and maybe, if she was lucky, he'd allow her to have better meals so she could breastfeed both the babies. The tower where she lived was a place far from all the cities, built right in the middle of the desert. They made their living hiring out their dark magic and their hexes, which were of common use all around the place. The only downside of it was that getting food was tricky. Nowadays people didn't look for curses and hexes as much as they did, which forced a lot of the servants to do other things for a living. Some thought about building a farm somehow but even though they did find water they never managed to grow anything edible there.

"Isn't it sad that she doesn't have any hair yet? It's been a month already, poor thing. And the master didn't even allow us to get her some baby clothes. Look at those rags she's using."  
Calista was fully aware of all those things. She became the wet nurse once she managed to gather enough courage to tell Validar about her own son and about how any other women refused to come to the tower to be a wet nurse.  
"It's better that way, then," he had told her. "Take care of the baby. But don't think you'll have special treatment just because of that."  
It was true that he didn't give her or the baby anything at all. He was too busy with the said preparatives, which all the servants were curious about but none had the courage to ask. They did help Calista with the babies, though, giving her a bit more food and helping her to keep the baby girl alive and healthy. Of all the people living in the tower she was the one with the most fat, and even that wasn't as close as what a realy healthy baby would be.  
"I think it is weird that her skin is so pale though," the other servant had told Calista while changing the baby's rags. "Maybe it will darken as she grows up, right?"  
"Most likely it will."

"Mommy, I want to play," the boy asked.  
"I can't now, Amaduk," Calista told her son as she kissed his forehead. "I need to take care of Robin."  
"Robin," he repeated, frowning. "You and all the servants talk about this Robin but I never saw her. Are you sure you're not making that up to not play with me?" He asked, hopeful.  
"She's a real girl, dear. And a lovely one too. I'm sure you two would get along very well," she said while her mind imagined the scene of her son and the promised girl playing together. She chuckled to herself.  
"Then maybe I should go and play with her?" Amaduk asked, excited at the prospect of having someone around his age to play.  
"I will ask the master," was all that Calista could answer before hurrying back inside.  
It had been three years since the girl was born. Validar had called her Robin and even though that was a pretty uncommon name around the area no one questioned it. Her hair had taken a long time to grow for a baby, but once it did it was long, dark and smooth. Her eyes weren't red as her father's but grey. No one in the tower had grey eyes, not even the woman who had given birth to her, which made them wonder. And even though she was cared for everyone when she was small, now that she was growing up she was always locked up in one of the rooms in the tower. Calista was one of the few that had access to it.  
"Good morning Robin," she said as she knocked on the door. There was no answer. "I'm coming in," she said, a bit worried as she unlocked the door and walked inside.  
Robin was sleeping peacefully on her mattress. That mattress, a chair and a table were the only things inside that small room and Calista couldn't help but to wonder what her master had in mind for the poor child.  
"Wake up, sleepy head," Calista called her, shaking her shoulder. "I've brought you breakfast."  
Robin opened her eyes slowly and yawned, looking to Calista with her curious eyes.  
"What do we have today?" She asked.  
"Egg sandwich!" Calista said cheerfully, showing the girl the plate and a cup of juice. "I also managed to get some fresh oranges from a neighbor town, but shhh, don't tell anyone."  
Robin smiled and nodded effusively before taking a bite of the sandwich. Calista watched her eating until she noticed Robin had her eyes fixed on her own hand the whole time.  
"Is something wrong with your hand, Robin?" Calista asked, worried since it was the hand with the brand.  
"It is weird," the girl said, showing the back of her hand to Calista. "This eye wasn't here this morning."  
Calista took her hand and watched closely. The brand on her hand looked like a withered branch and up to the day before it had always been like that. Though Robin was right and this morning an eye had _grown_ on the withered branch. If one could say it like that.  
"Are you sure you didn't draw this yourself?" The woman asked. Robin pouted.  
"As if I have anything to draw on my own skin," she protested, pulling her hand from Calista's and staring at it for a second before shrugging. "I'll ask father once he comes today. He will come, right? It is my birthday after all!"  
Indeed it was Robin's birthday but Calista doubted Validar would come and visit her at all. Not specially for that. He never visited the girl unless someone told him there was something wrong with her. Calista thought that the eye mark would be a good chance to bring his attention to the kid, so once Robin finished eating she brought the plate and the cup to the kitchen before going around looking for the master.

"An eye, you say?"  
"Yes," Calista nodded. "And she seems to be in pain. Maybe you should go and check on her."  
Calista thought that those words would make him worry but not a trace of that feeling was showing on him. On the contrary, his lips traced an evil smile.  
"That's a good sign. I should go and see her myself. Just to make sure."  
Calista was happy for a moment by imagining that Validar would go see his daughter but at the same time she was afraid for herself. She lied, Robin was perfectly fine by the time she had left her room earlier that morning and Validar wouldn't buy the excuse that it was for her birthday. He was cruel to the core and no one wanted to taste his rage. Realizing what she had done she ran all the way down the tower.  
"Amaduk!" She shouted. "Amaduk, where are you?" She shouted once more, desperate.  
"I'm here mother," the boy said, coming from behind a huge boulder with a puzzled look.  
"Come with me, we will go to the town."  
"Right now?" The boy asked, excited.  
"Yes, right now. Go get your cape."

Calista spent the night in the neighbor town and, even though she returned to the tower on the morning of the next day, she decided it'd be safer to leave her boy at a friend's house. She readied herself for whatever her punishment would be for her lie. Though when she came back the reality was very different from what she expected.  
"Oh, Calista, I'm so relieved you're back!" A younger servant cried as she hugged her.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, worried.  
"The girl! She's dying! And no one knows what to do!"  
"Where is master Validar?" She asked, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.  
"He locked himself on the girl's room. No one was allowed to enter. Oh, please, put some sense in his mind. We're all worried!"  
Calista inhaled and tried to put her thoughts in place. When she left Robin's room the girl was fine. Validar wouldn't make his own daughter suffer because of a servant's lie, or at least that's what she believed.  
_"Then again, it is our master,"_ she thought to herself, steadily climbing the stair to Robin's room.  
There she found the girl all by herself, her face wet from sweat and her face red as a beet. Touching her made her hand seem like it was burning and Robin herself contorted in pain.  
"Calista," the girl said in a very low voice.  
"Shh, don't say anything," the woman said. "I will take care of you. You will be fine."  
Calista was about to get up and walk to the door when Robin grabbed her hand.  
"Don't go," she asked.  
Calista felt pain in her chest to see the girl like that and without really thinking much about it she shouted some of the servants' names.  
"Bring water. And clean clothes. As many as you can find. One of you go to the closest town and get some herbs for fever. What are you guys waiting for? Go!" She shouted.  
In a second all the surprised faces were gone and cloths and buckets with water started to show up. Calista took Robin's clothes off and started to wipe her sweat with a clean cloth while another of the servants that took care of the girl helped by wetting a piece of cloth and putting it on Robin's forehead. It took half the day for the servant who went to town to bring the herbs back and once they did another servant prepared an infusion.  
"Drink this, Robin."  
"It is bitter," the girl said, frowning and pouting.  
"I know it is, but you want this feeling to go away, don't you? So drink this."  
It was night time already and Robin's fever didn't seem any better. That's when Validar himself showed up.  
"What are you all doing here?" He asked, fury and anger mixed in his facial expression.  
"We were treating the girl's fever," one of the servants said, humbly.  
"Get out, all of you!" He shouted.  
And that was enough to cause all the servants to run away. All but Calista.  
"What are you waiting for; go away!" He hissed.  
Before Calista could say anything Validar grabbed her by her neck, strangling it.  
"Don't think that just because you were her wet nurse you have any privilege, woman," he whispered, starting to raise her from the ground. Calista's hands darted to Validar's hand, trying to loosen the grip on her neck. "She isn't your daughter. You are nothing to me or to her. I could kill you right here, right now," and by saying that, he tightened his grip on her neck.  
"Dad?" Robin said, her eyes shifting from his face to Calista's. "What are you doing?"  
Validar noticed how worried Robin was for the woman and that pissed him off.  
"You care for this woman?" He started, pressing his thumbnail into Calista's fragile neck. "Then let me teach you something, my dear girl. Nothing good comes from these lands. This woman isn't any different. You shouldn't nurture feelings like care and love," as he said that, a casting circle showed up around his left hand. "Only hatred and anger should have place in your heart."  
After saying that a dark spell shot out from his hand, hitting Calista's chest. The woman's body shook with the impact and Validar released his grip on her neck, letting her fall unconscious on the ground as Robin screamed in panic, not being able to do a thing for the woman she cared about and fainting right after. Validar looked to Robin and clicked his tongue.  
"I will have to turn her heart as dark as mine if I want her to serve Grima well."


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter, yay! More Robin as a child. I haven't given much description for Robin because I want her to match almost all the Robins out there. The only thing I did give her was the dark hair since I do think that since she's Validar's daughter she should have it. Anyway, enjoy!

M rating for... child abuse?

* * *

_When a seed is thrown on the stones it will never bloom if it is not cared for by someone else's hand._  
_It isn't different when it comes to hope._

Time passed by and the servants thought Robin would get over Calista's death, but she didn't. When her next birthday came she asked one of the servants what flowers were.  
"They're one of the most beautiful things there are in the world, miss. But you can't find them here."  
"And where can I find them?" She asked, hopeful.  
"In the neighbor town there is a florist. I don't know where she gets them from, though, because it is also a desert, and no flowers grow on this desolated land. Now you should get ready for your birthday. Your father might come and visit you again."  
Only mentioning the word _birthday_ was enough to send shivers down her spine, but Robin shook her head and wiped some tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes with the tip of her fingers.

On her sixth birthday the second eye sprouted on her brand. She had the feeling that moving even a finger would break her whole body and her usually pale skin had turned into a purple tone. It was then that a new servant showed up. One that Robin didn't know. She walked right behind her father when he came to see her but she didn't talk to her at all.  
"How are you feeling today, Robin?"  
"It hurts," the girl said honestly.  
When Validar came closer to her she shut her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. She tried to shut her mouth too but Validar had already pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Even with the pain she couldn't struggle, afraid of what he'd do to her. She opened her eyes, only to see Validar's right in front of her, which made her flinch in panic. He seemed to be losing patience so he held her head still, finally transferring the cold, bitter liquid he had to give her. She made motion to spit it out, but he caught it and covered her mouth and closed her nostrils, forcing her to swallow it.  
"That's medicine. You'll feel better by tomorrow," he said as he turned his back to her and focused his attention on the servant, who didn't seem that surprised about what she had just seen. "I'll leave her in your care."  
"Yes, Sir."  
When he finally left the girl kneeled beside Robin and grabbed her branded hand.  
"It seems like you're not getting used to it as much as he wanted me to believe," she mumbled as she started to massage the brand. "Don't worry, I will take care of you."  
Robin didn't have the guts to ask the woman for her name. Seeing the new woman with her father had made her wary, a feeling that she didn't have with the other servants.

"It is lonely, isn't?" The woman asked one day as she cleaned Robin's table from her breakfast leftovers. "If you want I can try and convince your father to change your room to one that has a lower window. This way you could at least look outside. Not that there is much to see."  
"I'd like that," Robin said honestly. The woman smiled and nodded before leaving. And sure enough that night Robin was moved to a bigger room with a window. Now there was a bed in there as well as a bookshelf, though most of it was empty.  
"What is this?" Robin asked, curious as she grabbed a random book from the pile.  
"Those are books. I could teach you to read if you want."  
Robin smiled and nodded, excited at the prospect of learning how to read. When she did start to learn it she thought it was hard and she would stumble on one or another word more often than she'd like, but the woman was patient to teacher and she managed to get some fun out of it.  
"Those books are all about history and countries I don't know!" Robin complained one day. "Isn't there something easier?" She pouted.  
"If you already know how to read those difficult books then you'll be able to read anything, dear. Who knows, maybe someday I can get you to town and we could buy you some new books."  
"I'd like that," she confessed, looking outside her window.  
The scenery was always the same orange from the sand in contrast with the light blue sky. There were clouds from time to time and she had seen rain once since she had been moved to that room, but she was never tired of looking. She'd imagine how the town would be and what kind of surprises she'd have once she was there.

"I want to play," Robin demanded one day.  
"Play? I'm too old to play," the woman answered. Robin never asked her name but she liked to think about her as her teacher, so she called her that from time to time.  
"Then find someone to play with me? Please? Just looking outside the window isn't enough," she confessed, looking out the window and to the horizon. "I want to see what people my age look like."  
"Well," the teacher pondered, "maybe, just maybe, I know someone who could come and play with you. I will try to bring him tomorrow. But your father must not know, you hear me?"  
Robin nodded effusively and giggled when the teacher left. She hoped things would get better from then on.

And indeed, they did. The next day her teacher brought a guy around the same age.  
"This is Amaduk. He lived in the neighbor town but his family is working here now, so he will be living here from now on."  
"Nice to meet you," the boy said, extending his hand to Robin.  
But Robin had never been introduced to someone, so she looked to his hand, clueless. The boy started to blush, feeling stupid, until he grabbed Robin's hand and shook it himself.  
"That's how you do it, Robin. Learn a thing or two from him, would you please?"  
Robin looked to the boy's hand while he shook it and when he let go of it she looked up to him. He was the same height as her but he was thinner and his skin was darker than hers. The boy was also surprised at how pale Robin was. He even walked up to the woman and tugged her shirt.  
"Are you sure she's not sick?" He asked, honestly worried.  
The woman laughed and patted his back before turning on her heels and walking up to the door.  
"I'll leave it open so you can leave when you're done Amaduk. As for you, Robin, don't even think about leaving your room. I will know if you do," she said, making a V with her fingers and pointing to her two eyes before turning them to her. Robin straightened her back by reflex, just relaxing when she closed the door. The boy turned to Robin then, scratching the back of his head.  
"Well, what do you want to play?"

It took a long time for Robin to get used to playing. Since she had always been locked in her room her stamina was low so she got tired faster than Amaduk, who would get bored everytime he had to sit and wait for her to rest before continuing whatever game they decided to play. At first they only played tag and a couple of games they could do using paper and pen until Robin decided to be bold.  
"Let's play hide and seek!" She said, determined.  
"Do you even know how to play that?" He asked, raising a brow.  
"Not really, but I've been asking the servants what kind of games they know and one of them mentioned this one. It sounded interesting."  
"I bet I know this tower better than you do," Amaduk boasted.  
"I... I know it too!" Robin lied. "And to prove it, you will go hide first!"  
"Then it is decided!" Amaduk said, jumping on his feet. "Count up to fifty and then come look for me. You know how to count, right?"  
"Of course I do!" Robin said, a bit angry.  
She did think she was smarter than Amaduk. She knew how to count up to fifty while he only know how to count up to ten. She knew how to read and she was learning how to write while Amaduk only knew how to write his name and didn't know how to read at all. Though he was right, and he knew the tower better than she did. She decided to climb the stairs and check the rooms on the way first. Most of them were locked and the few ones that were not were deserted. She was walking down the stairs to look for Amaduk on the rooms below her own when she heard a voice she knew very well. Luckily there was an unlocked room not too far from where she was and she rushed back to it, shutting the door behind her.  
"You should see her from time to time. She is your daughter after all," a female voice she didn't know said first.  
"She is not my daughter," the male voice she knew better than she wanted said. "She's a tool. A war tool. And if she even thinks about deceiving me, I will finish her life with my own hands."  
"I'm sure she will cooperate. Enora will be by our side. The girl loves her, doesn't she?"  
"I'm not so sure about it. I'll have to keep an eye on her too."  
The voices started to fade away but Robin couldn't move. She sat by the door and hugged her knees close to her body, lowering her head and silently sobbing. She didn't know how long she was like that but when the door was finally opened she lifted her head, afraid of who would be.  
"Hey, I was the one hiding and you were the one searching. Not the other way around."  
Amaduk didn't notice her tears until she stood up.  
"Hey, what's-"  
He couldn't finish his question as Robin hugged him and continued her silent cry. Amaduk clenched his fists. It wasn't like he didn't know who she was. It wasn't as if he didn't know that it was because of her that his mother had died. He had sworn that he'd kill her if he had the chance so when his aunt said she was going to work in the tower he convinced her that he wanted to go too. He had thought about lots of ways to try and kill her, like poisoning her food or choking her while she was asleep. He jumped at the chance when Enora asked him to be Robin's playmate. But once he got to know her he couldn't bring himself to hate her. She did get on his nerves from time to time but he couldn't bring himself to hate her any longer. And the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to know her, to be her friend and to protect her. Seeing her crying like that only made him want to grow up faster. Finally giving up on his hate, he hugged her back and rubbed her back until she stopped crying.  
"Are you feeling any better now?" He asked.  
She only nodded, her eyes all red from the tears.  
"Good, let's go back to your room. It'd be troublesome if they don't find you there. Probably someone is looking for you already."  
He took her hand and lead the way downstairs to Robin's room. And by the time they got there her teacher was waiting for them.  
"I thought I told you to not get in trouble," she said as they opened the door. It was only when she saw Robin's face that she got up from the chair and walked up to them.  
"I'm sorry Enora," Amaduk said, which caused Robin to flinch. "We were playing hide and seek. Robin really knows how to hide," he said with an apologetic smile.  
"Okay, go back to the kitchen, they need you there already," Enora instructed and Amaduk nodded.  
Robin didn't want to let go of his hand. Enora was the name her father had said. She didn't know who Enora was and she was afraid to get to know her. To find out that her loved teacher was the one was a shock to her. Enora must have noticed it as she patted the bed, instructing Robin to sit. Robin gulped but abided by the command. Enora moved the chair to sit right in front of Robin and, when she did, she grabbed the girl's shoulders.  
"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to guess?"  
Robin shifted uncomfortably, avoiding her eyes. Suddenly all the trust she had in the woman in front of her faded, giving place to fear. Enora sighed and released Robin's shoulders, looking to the roof. She was sure it wasn't the right time to say it, but she had no other choice.  
"Will you trust me if I tell you what the brand in your hand is?"  
Robin finally raised her head, looking to the woman in front of her. Enora took it as a sign that she was curious so she continued.  
"You're not so naive so I'm sure you know that more eyes will show up on your skin, right? But I'm sure you don't know why those eyes are showing up," she started, and Robin started to pay attention. "This is Grima's brand. It means that you will be the bridge to bring the fallen dragon back to this world. And that's an amazing thing," she forced herself to say in the most natural way she could.  
"Fallen dragon," Robin repeated, rubbing the brand on her hand. "Will it hurt?" She asked.  
Enora had to hold herself not to cry. After all the pain the girl had been through and the pain that was yet to come, she could ask such an innocent question.  
"I don't know dear, but I will do everything I can to keep your pain at bay. I'm a Dark Mage after all," she blinked.  
"A Dark Mage?" Robin asked, curious. "What's a Dark Mage?"  
"It's someone who's good at conjuring dark magic and casting hexes. I will take care of you."  
Robin hugged Enora and the woman patted her head, trying to believe in her own words.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter, last for the first arch. Expect a second arch soon!  
I wanted to make things a bit more "hot" but honestly... Who would want to imagine Validar having sex with anyone? Right? So I cut it short. Still, there are a bit of it, just for the sake of people understanding what is going on.

M rating for Validar.

* * *

_Everyone hopes and everyone dreams._  
_Which one of them is more unreachable in this part of the world isn't a question with an answer._

It was Robin's ninth birthday and, as usual, yet another eye had _sprouted_ on the withered branch. This time though she had decided she wouldn't complain about the pain. Enora was by her side all the time, casting all kinds of spells, and even though Robin didn't feel any better she couldn't find it in her heart to say so to her teacher. The two had grown fond of each other though they kept their distance. Validar still ignored Robin's presence completely and Robin started to get bold enough to go outside the tower, though she never walked further away from it.  
"Don't let Amaduk see me tomorrow," Robin had asked Enora, knowing what was about to come.  
It was useless though, because the boy had been sitting by her room's door the whole day, only leaving whenever he heard footsteps on the stairs and even so he would just hide and wait whoever was passing by to leave before returning to his position. Enora did warn him about the risk of being found out by Validar or his accomplice so he was being careful. But Validar didn't show up until the end of the day. Enora moved away from the bed to leave him to his rituals. Robin didn't know it yet, but those were all part of the preparations he had started when she was born. When he pushed his lips against hers she didn't fight and he spilled the potion inside her mouth. She obediently swallowed it.  
"You're finally learning," he said with an evil grin before turning to Enora. "You should come to my room tonight. It is part of the preparations," he said, licking his upper lip.  
"I will be there as soon as the sun sets."  
Enora knew what the preparations were; she had studied them years ago when she first met Validar and fell in love with him. She knew what he wanted and even though she wasn't willing to give it to him she didn't have a choice. Seeing how forceful he was with Robin, even when she was in such a weak state, made her wonder for her safety.  
"If that's the sacrifice I must make, then so be it."  
The sun had just set when Enora left Robin's room. She was surprised to see Amaduk sitting by the door and she smiled as she noticed the boy had fallen asleep.  
"Amaduk, wake up," she said, shaking his shoulder. "It is dangerous."  
He stretched and smiled when he looked to the woman, giving her a devilish smile.  
"I wanted to give a gift to Robin. It is her birthday, isn't it?"  
"Yes, it is," Enora said, patiently. "But I told you she can't see you today."  
"Why not?" He asked. Enora didn't know but he had pestered all the servants to know why he couldn't see Robin. No one could answer him.  
"She is going through a lot of pain and she doesn't want you to see her like that. You wouldn't want that either, right?" She asked, but Amaduk had doubt in his eyes. "Think about it in the reverse. What if it was you who was in pain. Would you like to see Robin worrying?"  
"Of course not," he promptly answered.  
"Then let's respect her wish, okay? She needs to rest, and I need to do something. Go straight to the kitchen and tell everyone that no one should interrupt master Validar, okay?"  
The boy nodded and gave a last look to Robin's door before rushing downstairs. Enora sighed and made her way upstairs to where Valinor was already waiting for her in his bed.  
"Strip," he demanded, as he himself was already naked.  
Enora wasn't used to taking off her clothes in front of people but she was afraid of that man. It made her remember her first encounter with him, many years ago, when he didn't seem so evil. She was already a dark mage and she was one of the many followers of Grima the fallen dragon. Enora used to study ways to bring it back to life and that was what made Validar approach her, though she only found out about it after she had fallen in love wit him. It didn't bother her, many others had approached her to learn and share what they knew, but only Validar showed up from thin air and disappeared in the dust, leaving her with a broken heart. When he did show up again she couldn't help it and hoped he was the same Validar she once knew, but to her disappointment he wasn't.  
"I need your help to take care of a girl," he had told her.  
"A girl?" She had asked, wondering why he would want her to look after anyone when she had no vocation to be a nanny.  
"You will be surprised," were his words.  
It shocked her when he told her what the girl was because she felt like he had stolen her idea and all her years of studies. She had to see with her own eyes to believe in it. And reality had hit her hard when she saw the brand on the girl's hand for the first time when she was sleeping, one day before her sixth birthday. And now she felt more responsible for the girl's future than anyone else.  
Her mind was engulfed in memories and worries, so much that she hadn't paid attention to what she was doing. Shehad barely took off her last piece of clothing when she felt Validar's hands wrapping her in a hug from behind, his member erect and pressed against her thighs, which brought her back to her cruel reality. His breath on her neck was warm but it still sent shivers down her spine. She tried to conceal her feelings, decided she'd make it possible to have it done as soon as she could. So she grabbed his erection and rubbed it, making him groan under his breath.  
"Seems like you want it too," he teased.  
"I just want this to be over already," she said abruptly. "I want to be at Robin's side when she wakes up."  
"But you won't be," he said, tossing her over the bed. "You're mine tonight, and I forbid you to go anywhere until the sun rises."  
Enora wanted to protest but Validar was on her before she could do anything.

When Robin woke up Amaduk was sitting on her chair with his head laid on the table, watching her.  
"Mornin' Robin," he greeted her.  
The girl sat on her bed and looked around. She was happy that Amaduk was there but she was worried too. Since when he had been there?  
"Don't worry, Enora told me you didn't want me to see you in pain. I will respect that," he said, straightening his back and turning on the chair so he'd face her. "Are you any better today? If so, I had a new idea for something for us to play," he said with a mischievous smile.  
"I'd love to!" Robin said, forgetting her worries about Enora instantly.  
Amaduk lead her downstairs, out of the tower and behind a big boulder. There he grabbed a broomstick and tossed one Robin's way. She missed catching it and he laughed.  
"What do you plan on using those for?" She asked, puzzled.  
"Remember that one book you showed me the other day? The one with the history about the last war our country was involved? Well, I don't know about you, but I want to be a hero, just like the ones on the legends!" He said, excitedly.  
"But the heroes were from Ylisse, not from Plegia," she pouted.  
"And who cares? This is make-believe. Make-believe! It's not like we're heroes now, but one day we could be!" He cheered.  
The idea sounded pretty amusing and Robin grabbed her broomstick from the floor.  
"But I don't know how to hold a sword," she finally said, holding it with both of her hands, wondering if it was even the right way to do it.  
"Ah, I already took care of that! Here, let me teach you," he said, holding his sword with his two hands and positioning it by the side of his body.  
"Are you sure it is like that?" She asked, trying to mimic his movements.  
"Well, the cook said it is, but I'm not sure myself. We will have to try. Come on, attack me."  
"I don't know if I could," she said, giving one step back as she started to regret getting so hyper about that play.  
"C'mon! If you you're not going to attack me," he started a dash her way, "I will!"  
Robin had successfully blocked his first hit but the second one got her arm and her broomstick fell to the ground again.  
"I'm sorry," he apologized, wondering if she would still be in pain from the day before.  
"It is okay," she said, grabbing her broomstick for the second time. "I will attack you now, so get ready."  
The two continued trying as hard as they could and before they knew, it was afternoon already, but they were not any closer to getting better.  
"I think we will need someone to teach us how to do this properly," she mumbled, more to herself than to anyone else.  
"I will ask around and see if someone knows how to use those, but I think it will be hard," he said, mildly disappointed. "People on this tower only know how to cast magic after all."  
"I don't," she complained.  
"I don't either, but we're trying to learn how to duel with swords, not with magic," he brandished his broomstick.  
Robin chuckled. They were only broomsticks but Amaduk referred to them as swords. Indeed he was shocked, two days later, when his broomstick broke after Robin hit it with all her might.  
"Great, now I will need a new one," he said, scratching his head while an apologetic Robin felt bad for being responsible. That night she even asked Enora to fix the broomstick with her magic.  
"My magic isn't for those petty things," she said seriously after patting her head. "Now go sleep."  
Robin knew something was wrong with her teacher but she didn't have the courage to ask. She felt like the woman had been putting some distance between them and wondered if she had done something wrong. She had no idea what she had been through while she played hero-wanna-be with Amaduk.

"She already knows how to read and she knows about our magic, why not teach her about it?" Enora asked as she finished putting her clothes on. Validar was resting his head on his pillow.  
"I don't see why she'd need to know magic at all. She won't have memories of herself once Grima takes her body," he said honestly.  
"It would still be good for her to know how to defend herself, don't you think? You won't be able to keep her locked in this tower forever."  
For the first time Validar thought about Robin leaving the tower and it angered him beyond the point of reason.  
"She will never leave the tower," he said stubbornly. "But you may teach her magic if you want. I won't get in the way of her knowledge. Make something useful of her."  
Enora looked back to find Validar had turned his back to her. It wasn't like she cared anyway, so she left his room. It'd be hard to find a magic instructor but she was decided to teach the girl herself if she had to.  
_"Tomorrow I will have to go buy some magic tomes,"_ she thought to herself. _"Maybe it is a chance to bring her along. It'd be her first visit to the town."_

The next day Enora looked around for Robin everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. It was only when she got to the kitchen that someone knew something about her.  
"She and Amaduk went to the boulder to fight."  
"Fight!?" She asked in shock. The cook didn't even have the time to explain it properly as she rocketed out of the tower. Getting to the boulder she was about to shout their names when she heard the sound of wood clashing in wood.  
"You're getting better!" Amaduk praised.  
"You too," Robin said, panting. "Let's take a break, I'm tired," she said, sitting by the boulder's shadow.  
"You are getting tired too fast nowadays, Robin," Amaduk said, worried as he sat by her side. "You were getting stronger but now it seems like you returned to how you were when I first met you."  
"You still remember that?" She asked, trying to shrug off the bad feeling inside her chest.  
"I finally found you two."  
Both the kids jumped and turned on their heels, getting in their fighting stance by instinct.  
"Look at you, looking all fierce like that. It almost seems like you're getting ready to go to the war," she joked.  
"But we are!" Amaduk protested. "I'm going to become a great hero, just like the Ylissean ones!" He boasted.  
"You'd have to be born a Ylissean before that could happen, boy," she patted his head, looking at Robin straight into her eyes. "Are you up to a walk?"  
"Where are we going?" Amaduk asked, Robin only watched, cautious.  
"The town. I need to buy some things and I thought it'd be a good chance to bring you along."  
"Yay! The town!" Amaduk danced, grabbing Robin's hands and spinning her around and around. "I will get our capes!" He said as he ran back inside the tower.  
"You don't seem as excited as I thought you'd be," Enora said.  
"Maybe it is because I don't know what the town is like. I don't know how I should react," she said, holding her own hands. "But Amaduk seemed happy, so I'll be looking forward to it."

The town they had gone to wasn't that big, nor that rich, but still it had a bunch of shops and Enora found what she was looking for. A thunder tome sounded like the perfect one for her to start her trainings. Watching both the kids and how excited they were she decided she'd buy them some wooden swords.  
"Thanks Miss Enora!" Amaduk thanked her and ran around, swinging it as if he was going to kill something with it. Robin inspected it and smiled, which made Enora happy.  
"Okay, time to go back home," she finally said.  
That night when Robin got back to the tower she was glad to hear that Validar wasn't around and didn't acknowledge her absence.  
"You worry too much, dear. I promised you I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Enora said as she patted her head. Robin shifted on her bed to face her teacher.  
"You did, but I want to protect you too," she finally said.  
"That's my job. Now, go sleep."  
Robin sighed and stared to the roof of her room for a long time until she finally fell asleep. That night a blue-haired knight with a real sword in his hands visited her dreams and made her promises of better days, and she slept peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Second arch starts now! Robin isn't a kid any longer. Now she's a teenager and her body is finally taking form. The only ones who seem to notice that though are Amaduk and our perv king, Validar. This chapter should still be light to read but I can't promise you the same thing on the next one.

M rating for the heck of it.

* * *

_They say one never should give up on hope but sometimes it might cost you more than you're willing to pay._  
_They didn't have anything else to hold on to, so hope was their last strand._

"It is disgusting, I'm telling you," Amaduk complained, frowning and shaking his head in disapproval.  
"You still didn't tell me what they were doing that was so wrong," Robin asked, walking beside him with her hands clasped behind her back.  
"Their lips were glued together and his hands were right here on her," he said, touching his own hips.  
"Ah, I know what they were doing!" She exclaimed, realizing how close her twelfth birthday was becoming. She shooed the bad memories away and grabbed Amaduk's shoulders, looking to him with a serious face. "They were exchanging medicine!"  
"Isn't medicine something that usually tastes bitter?" Amaduk seemed more puzzled than before. "They seemed to be enjoying it," he protested, feeling his cheeks flush. "And how do you even know that, anyway?" He demanded.  
"Every time a new eye is born," she started, showing him her brand, "my father comes and gives me medicine. Probably he will do it tomorrow too," she thought, remembering her own disgrace.  
"If you want I could give you the medicine this time," he offered, regretting doing it the second that followed as his face turned as red as a tomato.  
"I'm sure it would still be bitter," she mumbled, looking to the horizon. The sun was starting to set and they decided it'd be better to go back home.

"Hey Enora," Robin called the woman who was sorting some magic tomes that she didn't recognize yet. "Could I ask you a favor?" She asked, uneasy.  
"Anything you want, dear," the woman said as she sorted everything out, finally turning around to look at Robin. The girl seemed paler than her usual, but then again, tomorrow would be _the day_.  
"I wanted some flowers," she said in a low voice, afraid that someone else could hear it. "Just one would be fine too, but I really wanted to have one."  
After visiting a town that actually had flowers to sell Robin had been obsessed with them. Enora avoided buying any since Validar would see them for sure but this one time Enora felt she should do it.  
"I will do my best, okay?"  
Robin just nodded in agreement before relaxing and falling asleep. Enora caressed her face with a pained expression on her face.  
"Tomorrow things will change, I promise you."

When Robin woke up the usual pain was there. Usual was a way to put it, because the girl sure as hell wasn't used to it yet. When she inhaled she could feel the coldness from the air refreshing her lungs, but the sensation was short-lived and the air would get out of her body almost like a dragon's fire-breath. She also couldn't help but notice how her skin color changed on these events. This time it had a rosy hue and she wondered if by the end of the day it would still be like that. The sweat wasn't as overflowing as when she was a kid but it still was enough to soak her vests. Some servants would come from time to time and sweep it from her, to what she was thankful. From the amount of time she had been laying on the bed she thought it was about time for someone to show up. That's when she felt lips brushing against hers. She opened her eyes and saw Amaduk, his face all red but a serious expression in it. He parted from her lips and blushed harder when he noticed she had her eyes open.  
"I'm sorry I-"  
"You should put your tongue in," she cut him. "That's how my father puts the medicine in my mouth," she explained.  
Amaduk had to gather all his courage to do as she instructed, forgetting completely the simple fact that he wasn't there to give her any medicine. Her lips were soft and he wouldn't mind to just touch them like that but she opened her mouth for him, so he put his tongue in, without really knowing what to do then. He was about to part when Robin instinctively put her tongue inside his own mouth, which made him jump in surprise and part from the kiss.  
"Wha- what are you doing, stupid?" He asked, covering his mouth with his arm.  
"I don't know," she said simply. "I just felt like it."  
Amaduk left speedily as a hurricane and slammed the door behind him. Leaning on the wall he noticed a strange reaction on his body, around his crotch.  
"What the hell?"

Late that night, when Enora and Validar showed up in her room, Robin prepared herself to take her medicine. Validar was already leaning over her when Enora yanked him away from her.  
"What are you doing?" He hissed.  
"I'll give her the medicine," Enora said, determined.  
Validar laughed in an evil way that sent shivers down her spine but she did her best not to waver.  
"Don't you even think about swallowing it yourself, it would kill you," he warned her as he pulled her closer to his body and kissed her. Robin watched and, for a second, she thought about the cook and Amaduk's aunt. That surely had to be it.  
Enora tried as she could to shorten the kiss but Validar had been playing with her, keeping a tight hold on her. It took him a second to insert the so called medicine in her mouth. And Enora wondered how that could be called a medicine at all. The taste was bitter, so much that it felt like the inside of her mouth was burning. Validar finally released her from his grip and Enora walked up to Robin, wondering how the girl had been able to drink it.  
_"I'm sorry,"_ she thought as her lips touched Robin's. The girl obediently opened her mouth and Enora let the bitter liquid flow to the girl's mouth.  
For a change, Robin was glad to get the medicine. The bitterness of it was still a problem but as soon as she swallowed it the coldness of it started to cool her own temperature, making her feel a lot better. It had taken a lot more time for it to take effect the other times so it was a nice change.

The next day when Robin woke up Enora was already sitting by her side.  
"Good morning," she smiled, and Robin returned the greeting. "I have a surprise for you," she said, going up to the bookshelf and rummaging around. Robin was curious until Enora showed what was hidden in there.  
"A flower!?"  
"Yes, a flower. I managed to sneak out yesterday and buy one. It wasn't the most beautiful one they had, I'm sorry," she apologized. In fact the most beautiful flowers they had also had a very strong perfume. She didn't want to risk having Validar notice the flower so she had decided to buy a more common one.  
"It is okay," Robin shook her head, taking the flower in her hand. "Thank you very much, Enora," the girl thanked the woman, giving her a hug before dashing out of her room. Enora just watched, clueless about what the girl had in mind.  
Robin rushed to the kitchen and found Amaduk spying through the keyhole.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, chuckling as Amaduk jumped out of surprise and covered her mouth, putting a raised finger over her lips.  
"They're at it again," he said, using the raised finger to point to the keyhole. Robin decided to look too and couldn't help but blush when she saw what they were at.  
_"That doesn't seem like giving medicine at all,"_ she thought to herself, looking to Amaduk who had his arms crossed and a frown on his face.  
"See what I was talking about?"  
Robin took his hand and led the way out of the tower. Amaduk didn't fight against it, though he was still uneasy about how to talk with her after what had happened.  
"Where are we going?" He finally managed to break the silence.  
"Visit someone," she said, showing him the flower.  
"But there's no one else living around here other than the people in the tower," he protested.  
"I never said we're going to visit a living person," Robin replied without ever looking behind, marching forward to the place she knew.

When they got to the place there was only a simple stone there. Something was written on it, but Amaduk didn't know how to read since he refused to learn it. He watched as Robin put the flower in front of the stone and stood there, watching.  
"What are you doing?" He finally asked, approaching the girl and noticing she had some tears rolling down her face.  
"Calista is buried here. She was the first person who ever cared for me. My father didn't tell me and the other servants didn't either, but once I saw this stone I knew this was it," she said, pointing to the letters on it. "You see, it is her name written on this stone."  
Amaduk clenched his fists and looked to the letters on the stone, wishing he knew how to read. For the first time ever since he got the news Amaduk felt like crying for his mother. After so much time he finally understood why she had cared so much for that girl.  
"Amaduk? Are you okay?" Robin asked, worried. And Amaduk wrapped his arms around her.  
_"I will continue to look after her, mother,"_ he thought to himself. _"I will give my life to protect her if I need to, just like you did before me."_  
Robin was puzzled and afraid. It wasn't usual for her to see Amaduk cry so she hugged him back and rubbed his back. When their eyes finally met she felt his pain. And when Amaduk kissed her she didn't fight against it.

That night, when Robin was sleeping, she started to have a dream. The same blue-haired knight who had visited in her dreams three years earlier was standing there again, in all his majesty.  
"Hey!" She managed to call. And to her surprise, the knight turned around to face her.  
She wanted to ask more, to know more, but the knight faded as soon as she had opened her mouth again.

"I had a dream," Robin said out of the blue, looking to Enora's back to see what kind of reaction she would have. The woman looked straight into Robin's eyes as if she could read her soul and Robin gulped.  
"What was it about?" She asked.  
"I don't know how to explain," she confessed, scratching the back of her head. "There was a man in it. A knight I'd say. He had a long white cape and he was holding a sword too," she said, holding a paper and trying to draw what the sword looked like. Drawing wasn't Robin's strong feature though, so it looked more like a withered twig from her brand than a sword.  
"Well, pay no attention to it," Enora said. "And focus on this spell, would you please?"

Years were passing by in a flash. Amaduk and Robin turned kissing as their natural greeting and both would blush after doing it, though they stubbornly kept doing it. Enora was teaching Robin about the different spells as well as weapons and the girl had taken a liking to the arms. Enora didn't know but every time she showed Robin a sword the girl would get her hopes up, wondering if it would be the one from the knight in her dreams. Her bookshelf started to get filled with the many books Enora had to buy to satisfy Robin's curiosity. It was in one of those days that the two of them had gone to the neighbor town with Amaduk that Robin finally found it.  
"Enora!" She called her teacher. "Here! It is this sword!" She said, excitedly.  
The sword wasn't a real sword but the drawing of a sword on the cover of a book. The title was _'Ylissean History'_ and Enora couldn't help but to feel something bad would come from it.  
"I'm sorry, dear. I can't buy you this book."  
Robin watched as Enora walked to the stall by the other side of the road. She had some money that Enora gave her so she could buy whatever she wanted. _"Well, this is something I want,"_ she thought to herself before entering the shop, Amaduk right behind her.  
"Are you crazy Robin? Enora will kill us twice!"  
"She won't know if you don't say anything about it," she told him, quickly grabbing the book and bringing it to the shopkeeper. Robin was relieved that the price was within the amount of money she had, so she paid for the book and hid it inside her clothes.  
"Enora will notice it," Amaduk said, feeling embarrassed by seeing so much of Robin's skin.  
"She won't. I can keep a secret. Can you?" She asked him with a challenging tone.


	5. Chapter 5

Second chapter from second arch! Expect some plot twist here, since Robin should be getting at *that age.

M rating for the try of a smut.

* * *

_Hope means Faith._  
_Faith feeds Hope._  
_But what should one do when Hope loses Faith and Faith loses Hope?_

Robin was about to turn fourteen when it first came to her. All the female servants locked her in her room and Enora was summoned in a haste.  
"What happened?" She asked, worried.  
"It's her first, ma'am," one of them said. "She's been in panic and none of us knew how to deal with it."  
It took one second for the information to sink inside Enora's mind and one second longer for her to decide on a course of action. Now it was official, Robin wasn't a kid anymore. And she'd have to be extra careful with allowing Validar to be close to her.  
"I will talk with her," she told the servants, and they more than gladly left the room, leaving only Robin and Enora in there. Robin was hugging her legs close to her body and sobbing, the blood that came from between her legs had already stained her clothes. Enora walked up to the girl and touched her shoulder, which was enough to make her flinch.  
"Robin, look at me," Enora demanded, and Robin reluctantly looked up to her instructor.  
"Am I going to die?" She asked.  
Enora had to hold herself not to laugh and she tried to remember how she had reacted to that same event. She didn't think she was going to die but she spent half of the day bathing in a pond close by her house, thinking that it would help her clean whatever was wrong with her. Her mother had scolded her when she was back home and had explained to her what that was and how she should take care of it. So Enora walked up to the bookshelf and grabbed a book she was keeping for that kind of situation.  
"Here, read this part," she told Robin.  
The girl wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand and grabbed the book unwillingly. She read the part that Enora instructed where it mentioned how a woman's body changed as she would grow up. The part about being ready to have children was especially scary, but she continued to read. She was about to turn the page when Enora put her hand over the book.  
"You're not a kid anymore. This is the first sign of your adulthood, though you are not one yet," Enora explained, raising a brow. "I forbid you to keep greeting Amaduk with kisses, you hear me?"  
"Kisses?" she asked, confused.  
And for the first time Enora noticed how she had neglected some aspects of Robin's education. The girl could be an expert in close combat and magic but it wouldn't do if she got pregnant on the first chance she had. And the worst of all, unknowingly.  
"A kiss," she started to explain, "is how you show affection to someone you love," she said, feeling that she was using the wrong words. Validar did force her to drink the medicine through kisses, though she hardly believed he loved the girl any bit.  
"What is love?" Robin asked, tilting her head to the side.  
Enora sighed, feeling that the conversation would be a long one.

Robin had to _'rest'_ for a couple days and Amaduk wasn't happy about it. By the time she was free to play with him again she found a bitter Amaduk, sulking about something she didn't know. Some servants said it was because he had missed playing with her but the real reason didn't take long to get to her ears.  
"The cook and Amaduk's aunt?" She asked, puzzled. "Married?"  
"Yes," one of the servants explained, patiently. "She got pregnant, you see, so they hurried the formalities. Now the cook has been sleeping in the same room as her."  
"What about Amaduk?" Robin asked.  
"Ah, he is sleeping on the cook's old room. The boy is really lucky, isn't he? Hey!"  
The servant tried to call Robin but the girl rushed to the kitchen and to where she knew the cook's room was. She knocked but no one answered. She opened the door to look inside but there was no one in there. Without thinking much she went inside. There were some clothes over the bed and she noticed they were from Amaduk's. Grabbing the shirt she brought it to her face and took a deep breath.  
_"It has Amaduk's scent,"_ she thought. The door opened behind her and she jumped. Amaduk was standing right in front of her, his body all wet. And naked.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, puzzled, without realizing the embarrassing situation he had just created.  
_"Don't stay in the same room with a man if he is naked, no matter who he is, you got me?"_ Enora's words rang in her mind and she tossed the shirt back over the bed, getting ready to run away. She couldn't get away without passing by Amaduk though, so she ran his way, thinking he would get out of the way. But he didn't, and they crashed, Robin falling flat over him.  
"Ouch," he said, rubbing the back of his head and looking at her. "What were you..."  
Once their eyes met he couldn't say anything else. Her face was red and he could feel her warmth through her clothes. Her mouth was open as if asking for a kiss, so he pulled her closer to him and kissed her like he always did. Robin felt weak and gave in to resisting, returning the kiss wholeheartedly. It was without thinking that Amaduk's hands moved to her hips and pressed them against him. Robin choked when she felt something hard poking the between of her legs and when she looked at what it was the red on her face darkened.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, getting up in a hurry and running away as if her life depended on it. Amaduk groaned in frustration, his erection hurting as it never did before.  
_"I better put my clothes on and look for her,"_ he thought.

Robin avoided Amaduk for the whole week. It was hard to avoid him the whole day though, and he would always find her around the afternoon. Then they'd always kiss and play with their wooden swords, as if nothing had happened. Things turned smooth again after his aunt had the baby though, because then they decided they'd move back to town. Robin had been in panic when she heard the news, thinking that Amaduk would go too. But to her relief he decided to stay.  
"I will take my aunt's position now," he said, scratching the back of his head. "We won't be able to play as much, but I will do my best to get some time for you, okay?" He had promised. And Robin had hugged him, not noticing the feelings the boy was nurturing for her already.

The Ylissean History book helped Robin to have a better image of what the world outside Plegia was like. And she started to hope that she'd be able to live in that place someday. Everytime she read the book the memory of the knight in her dream would come to her, but with time his figure was getting blurry. Only his sword continued vivid in her mind. That was until the night before her fifteenth birthday. She wasn't expecting it, but he came to visit her dreams that night. This time he was looking to her and she felt as if he wanted to say something. She couldn't hear him so she reached her hand towards him. And to her surprise he also raised his hand. They were almost touching. Almost...

"No!" She screamed.  
Not being enough to have the pain from the sprouting eye she was having cramps because of her period. Enora had locked the door and only one servant was helping her with the cloths, the water and with wiping her sweat.  
"It'd be good to give her some medicine for the cramps, wouldn't it?" The servant had asked Enora, but Enora shook her head.  
"We don't know how that would react with-"  
She cut herself off. Validar had been giving Robin the same medicine, year after year, but she never asked what kind of medicine it was. She knew a lot of bitter medicines but she didn't know for sure which one he was giving her. What if Robin couldn't take anything more other than the medicine her father gave her on those moments? And just then she regretted never asking him what the medicine was all about.  
_"I will ask today, for sure,"_ she had decided. And surely enough when Validar came to Robin's room that night to give her the medicine Enora was waiting for him.  
"Are you planning to give her the medicine this time too?" He asked in a teasing manner. "It is not like I mind but-"  
"It is not that," she cut him and Validar glared at her for cutting him, though she didn't apologize. "What is this so called medicine you're giving her?"  
"Oh, curious, are we?" He said, approaching her and rubbing his lips on hers. "Do you really want to know? You'll have to do more than just ask," he said, forcing bending her over Robin's table and lifting her dress.  
"What are you doing?" She asked in a low voice, afraid that she'd wake Robin.  
"I will tell you what the medicine is," he said, taking out his erection and rubbing it on her entrance, "but you'll have to give me something in exchange. Not that you're not used to it, right?" He smirked.  
Enora had no other choice, so she stopped struggling and Validar started to thrust into her mercilessly. Enora bit her arm not to make a sound though it was no use, Validar was groaning and thrusting so hard that there was no way Robin would be sleeping.  
**_Robin..._**  
Enora looked to Robin's bed and, surely enough, the girl had her eyes open, watching what was happening with horror. Enora didn't know it, but in Robin's eyes Validar was killing her. The girl shifted in her bed but Enora shook her head and mouthed _"don't look."_ Tears started to roll down the girl's face and she unwillingly turned her face, praying that the sounds would end soon.  
Validar only stopped when he filled Enora with his sperm. Smirking he watched as Enora slowly straightened herself and her clothes, glaring at him.  
"Now, you were waiting for answers, right? Well, you were not here by the time Robin was born, so you don't know about her mother," he said, watching her reaction. "She was the chosen one to have this baby. Her blood was the most pure I could find in all Plegia, and Grima fed from her blood through the baby inside her womb. When Robin was born the woman didn't have any strength left at all. Not that this would make any difference," he started to rub his fingers on his mouth, "she was used in a ritual. All the blood left in her body was used to make this poison."  
"Poison!?" Enora asked, shocked.  
"It is poison to anyone that is not Robin," he explained, shrugging. "Grima's blood run through her veins. She needs to get it every time an eye opens, or else she wouldn't resist for another three years. All the hard work I'm doing would be wasted," he clicked his tongue. "Now, come here," he demanded, pulling her closer to him and kissing her. Enora resisted the urge to bite his tongue when he inserted the poison in hers and she glared at him when he parted ways. "Go, give her the _medicine_. Now you know how important it is for her," he finally said, leaving the room.  
Enora looked to Robin, afraid. She knew the girl wasn't sleeping, and surely enough the girl turned to look back at her when she heard the door closing. Enora got close to Robin and put her lips together, but the girl didn't open her mouth. For the first time Enora was afraid. She had to force the poison inside the girl's mouth and watch her so she'd swallow it, since she did try to spit some of it.  
"Why are you doing this now?" She asked, desperate.  
"Everything would be easier if I wasn't born," Robin cried.  
Enora knew the girl was in pain but she couldn't help it. Hugging her closer she rubbed her back and caressed her hair.  
"Don't ever say that again. Think about all the sacrifices and all the people who have given up on everything to be here, with you. Even Amaduk. The other servants. And me," Enora said, feeling a knot on her throat. "If you can't think about anyone else, think about me, because I love you and I wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to you."  
Both cried together, though Enora knew now. All the pain and the disgusting nights she had to spend with Validar were nothing compared to what Robin was feeling now. She was the ray of hope everyone was waiting for, though no one other than her knew the weight this meant over their shoulders.


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter from the arch but not from the fanfic. There will be an epilogue and then, it is over. I will write more then, so for now, enjoy the story! And I also want to thank you guys for the reviews, it was really refreshing to read them.

M rating because Amaduk demands it.

* * *

_A free body can move wherever it wants and do whatever it pleases._  
_But a free hoping soul breaks through all boundaries._

One year had passed after Robin's fifteenth birthday and she was still avoiding Amaduk. He was working at the kitchen now but he would always take some time of his day to go around the tower and look for her. Sometimes he did find her, but most of the time he didn't. It wasn't like she was avoiding him on purpose but the memory of what Validar had done to Enora right in front of her was still vivid in her mind.  
"I thought he was killing you," Robin had confessed to Enora the next morning.  
"That, my dear, is what a couple do when they want to have children," Enora started to explain. "Though some men do it more for pleasure than anything. That's your father's case. You should never stay in the same room as him all by yourself. You have to promise me that."  
And Robin did. But unconsciously she had put that barrier up for Amaduk too. He also had to learn how to deal with his desires, since it was starting to affect his duties. The mornings were always the hardest of times.  
"You should do something about it, boy. It isn't healthy. Should I introduce you to a girl or two?" One of the men that used to bring the food to the tower had asked.  
"No," he had refused. "There is only one that I want."  
"Then should I teach you how to take care of it by yourself?"  
The man had explained how rubbing it would help him but Amaduk had refused to do it. Until the day he had seen, unintentionally, Robin while she bathed. That night doing it once hadn't been enough. And when he saw her again he averted his eyes from her, feeling the blood rush to his face. Their relationship only started to get back to what it used to when Enora had to go to town and the two were asked to go with her. As afraid as Enora was to leave the two alone she also felt that something was wrong between them. She was hoping that giving them some time to talk out of the tower would help. Robin was the first one to apologize.  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
"I've been avoiding you," she had confessed. "Ever since my birthday."  
Amaduk had been hurt to hear those words. Hearing it from her mouth was harder than just guessing it. But he couldn't say he was less guilty.  
"I'm sorry too," he apologized, being bold enough to hold her hand. She had stopped walking and so he did, looking into her eyes. "Since we're both sorry let's just forget about it and go back to what it was like before," he proposed, not being sure he knew how it was like before. But Robin smiled and walked beside him, not letting go of his hand. Their relationship had been patched up just like that.

The more Robin grew up the more Amaduk couldn't help but to want her. Enora had noticed that so she was keeping a close eye on him. Both of them were seventeen now and even though Enora made sure to keep a busy schedule for both of them they would still meet every day around sunset to train with their wooden swords. Though both of them were getting pretty good at it and Enora had offered to buy them real ones both had refused.  
"We're only playing," was Robin's answer.  
"I only have Robin to fight against, and it'd be unfair to raise a real weapon against her," was Amaduk's answer, and he blushed as he had answered while helping the cook prepare lunch.  
Days were passing by slowly but it wasn't like Robin minded it. She had more freedom to go to the neighbor towns with Enora and she had even got a new room. This time the upgrade had been a place to keep her clothes. After Robin started to have her periods Enora tried as hard as she could to convince Validar that she needed more clothes than just the rags she had been using all her life and he had eventually complied.  
"Just don't spend too much money on it," he had warned her.  
Enora didn't know why he had said that, though. Plegia's king was recruiting men from time to time to attack Ylissean borders so the people from the tower managed to make a better profit. It was a hot summer day and Robin was feeling sluggish when Amaduk showed up and sat by her side on the boulder's shadow.  
"Hey Robin," he greeted her.  
"Hey," she replied, kissing him and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
Amaduk allowed himself to touch her leg. She didn't remove it and he gulped before grabbing her dress hem and slowly pulling it up.  
"Why are you doing that?" She asked, pulling it back down.  
Amaduk didn't hear it. Instead his hand moved her dress hem up again and this time Robin cupped his head between her hands, taking his attention from her nude leg.  
"What are you-"  
She didn't finish her line as Amaduk started kissing her. His kiss was passionate and hot and his hands danced around her body like the desert's sand on a windy day. Robin started to feel dizzy, partly because of the heat and partly because of Amaduk's advances. She only regained her senses when she felt him rubbing his erection between her legs.  
"No!" She shouted, using all her strength to pushl him. It was as if a spell had been broken and when Amaduk noticed what he was doing he tossed himself on the sand at her feet.  
"I'm sorry, Robin, I'm really sorry. But... I'm a man, you know. And I've wanted you for quite some time," he confessed, rubbing the back of his head.  
Robin was agape at his confession. Part of her was happy and excited while another part was afraid and reluctant.  
"I want you too," she finally said, "but what about the babies?"  
"Babies?" Amaduk asked, clueless.  
"Enora said that this is something a couple do when they want to have a baby but I don't want to have a baby," she said, covering her cheeks and shaking her head. "I just can't!"  
Amaduk watched the girl, wondering if there was something he could do when he remembered something.  
"Is that the only thing holding you now?" He asked. Robin only nodded. "Then, if I find a way for you to not get pregnant, you'd do it with me?" He asked again, hopeful.  
"Only if you do," she said, decided.

It took Amaduk a whole week to find the right herbs but once he did he rushed back to the tower and prepared the infusion.  
"Drink this," he demanded, and Robin grimaced as she did.  
"This is bitter," she complained.  
"I know, but you said you wanted something that would keep you from getting pregnant, didn't you?" He said, impatient. "It took me a lot of time to find this, so just drink it already."  
Robin blushed when she realized what she was doing, but obediently drank it all. She was preparing to take off her clothes when Amaduk stopped her.  
"Not now, stupid," he said, blushing too. "It takes some time to take effect. I will come to your room tonight, so make sure Enora isn't here," he bossed, leaning his forehead on hers. "Tonight you will be mine, I swear it."  
Amaduk left right after saying that, carrying the cup with him, leaving behind a smiling Robin.  
"It is funny how time goes by so slowly when you want it to go fast," Robin said out of the blue while studying some tactics books Enora had bought to her.  
"I know that's not fun but you'll be done with it before you know it," was Enora's answer, clueless to what Robin was really wanting. Robin couldn't focus on her studies and Enora wasn't happy about it, which kept her a bit late on Robin's room.  
"I hope you'll be in a better mood tomorrow because your studies today were very poor," Enora scolded before leaving. And a few moments after she left Amaduk showed up.

Amaduk had been wanting her so badly that he was ready to put it in even before getting to her room. Robin wasn't so afraid when he hugged her, pressing his hips against hers while they kissed.  
"Clothes," she had said under her breath and Amaduk didn't hesitate to put his hands under her dress, feeling as much skin as he could as he lifted her dress before removing it. She moaned inside his mouth when he grabbed her leg and pulled it, pushing himself closer to her. She felt him and had the sudden urge to touch it, so she slid her hand inside his pants to do it. Amaduk groaned, parting from the kiss and removing his shirt before lifting Robin in his arms.  
"I'm heavy," she mumbled.  
"You're not," he said, putting her on the bed and removing his pants before laying over her.  
Amaduk kissed her while massaging the insides of her thighs, slowly preparing her for what was to come. She opened herself to him like a flower and before they realized it, he was pushing it inside her.  
"It hurts," she complained, shifting a bit under his weight.  
"Sorry," he apologized, "but I can't stop now."  
"I didn't ask you to stop," she smiled, reassuring him.  
He started to move slowly inside her, not wanting to hurt her, but her moans aroused him and he started to move faster. When her legs wrapped around him it triggered him.  
"That's it?" She asked, clearly unsatisfied.  
"I'm sorry but it is your own fault," he said in a mischievous way. "Let's go another round! I'll surely make you come this time."  
Even though that was what he said he focused on caressing Robin's body. She didn't know but he was looking for her sensitive spots, finding a few before he managed to make her come. Feeling accomplished he laid by her side one second longer before getting up and starting to dress up.  
"I thought you'd spend the night," Robin said a bit disappointed.  
"I can't," he started. "How do you think Enora would react after knowing what we have done?" He asked. "You better put your clothes on too, just in case."  
Though he had said that Robin realized too late that solving the problem wouldn't be so easy as she woke up to the sight of blood on her sheets. Lucky enough it didn't leak to the mattress, so she grabbed a fire tome and put fire in it, not having any better idea of how to solve the problem in a faster way. Enora did scold her when she told her teacher that she had been training by herself when she put fire on the sheets by accident but she was glad that it was only for that.

After tasting it Robin was having a really hard time to control herself around Amaduk to the point of it getting dangerous. It had been more than once that they were pleasing themselves with their hands or their mouths when Enora showed up calling for them. And from time to time Amaduk would spend the little money he gained by working at the tower to buy the herbs they needed to be able to join their centers. It was by that time that Robin started to have dreams with the blue haired knight again, right after Amaduk would leave her so she could sleep. Everytime he showed up she felt like he wanted to tell her something, to warn her about some danger, but his voice never reached her. Until the night before her birthday.  
"I wonder if he will come again tonight," she mumbled to herself as she readied herself to sleep.  
In her dream he looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She didn't know if he could hear her but she told him about tomorrow. About her birthday and how afraid she was. For the first time they touched, and he held her hand, intertwining their fingers. They didn't need to talk and he stayed with her the whole night.  
"I wish you could be by my side when I wake up," she said, her body reacting to the first pain signs.  
The knight released her hand and kissed her forehead, his voice finally being heard.  
"I will be."

But when Robin opened her eyes the knight wasn't anywhere to be found. Instead, her father was standing there with Enora behind him. Anger was stamped in his face and an evil that Robin didn't know was emanating from within him.  
"I told you to watch over her so things like this wouldn't happen. What were you doing that you didn't see this?"  
Robin saw a feeling she had never seen in her teacher's eyes so far: fear. Validar had attacked her, pushing her against the wall and Robin struggled to get out of her bed.  
"I don't need her to fight or to cast spells!" He shouted, pressing her neck between his hands, not noticing Robin was dragging herself on the floor. "I don't need her to know anything about tactics. I only needed a host! A host for Grima! And the only thing I asked you to do was to _watch_ over her! You little bi-"  
A jolt of electricity hit Validar's body, making him shudder and release Enora, who fell on the ground coughing. He turned around just in time to see Robin casting yet another thunder. He fell on his hands and knees and Enora took the chance to hit his head with Robin's wooden sword. Blood spilled from his head on the floor.  
"Is he dead?" Robin asked, the adrenaline not being enough to keep the pain she was feeling at bay.  
"It doesn't matter," Enora said, walking up to Robin and helping the girl to get up. "I know it hurts but we need to get out of here. Now."  
Enora didn't have to help Robin for too long as all the servants showed up after hearing the ruckus coming from the room. It was Amaduk who got there first and he grabbed Robin in his arms, bringing her downstairs with Enora on his tail.  
"Thanks for the help boy but I can take her from here," Enora said.  
"I am coming with you," he said. And when he turned to face Enora his eyes were pleading. "Please don't take her away from me."

Lucky enough a cart was on the way to bring food to the tower that day so Enora stopped it midway and made it go back to the town it came from.  
"Lord Validar will kill me if I don't deliver the food ma'am," the man said.  
"He will kill us all if we show our face there right now," was her only answer.  
When they got to the town Enora hurried up to find them a shelter and as soon as she had put Robin on a bed she grabbed Amaduk by his collar.  
"Please tell me it was you who took her maidenhood."  
The boy gulped, afraid that Enora would kill him right here, right now, but he nodded.  
"I love her," he started.  
"I don't need to listen about your feelings for her," Enora cut him. "But you'll have to take responsibility. Go and do it."  
"Do... it?" He asked, confused.  
"She needed a medicine that only Validar could give her," she started, trying not to sound too desperate, even though she knew that would be her last option. "But you had to go and put yourself in her! Now you're the one who has to do it. Otherwise, she will die," she said, clearly pissed off. "Gods, how could I be so careless? What are you waiting for? Do it!"  
"I wouldn't be able to do it with you in the room, ma'am," he finally said, wincing when Enora made mention to hit him. She didn't though, turning in her heels and stomping out of the room. Amaduk walked up to Robin and caressed her face.  
"I'm glad I took it if it means you wouldn't have to sleep with that devil," he whispered as he caressed a panting Robin, removing a strand of hair from her face.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue. Last episode for this fanfiction. I will write more about Fire Emblem in the near future but this one has reached its climax. Thanks all for the support.  
Lastly I'd like to thank BlueTrillium once again for revising. And now, onward to the last episode!

M rating because it is the end, and the end is the best of the bestest.

* * *

_No matter how much you struggle because hope will never die._  
_And even if it dies, a new hope will be born._  
_That's how the flow of time goes._

The three days that followed their escape from the tower were the more crucial for Robin. Enora wasn't sure if she had what it took for it, but she managed to make something close to the medicine that Validar used to give her with her own blood. Amaduk had to sleep with her until the concoction was prepared but it wasn't like he would complain about it. He did get tired from moving from one place to the other in the middle of the night though.  
"Are you sure this will work?" He had asked when Enora showed him the poison.  
"I was the one who studied all about the preparations to bring Grima back to this world. Of course I'm not the one who gave birth to Robin so there is a chance that it won't work. It is small though, second to my studies."  
Enora looked to the flask and hesitated. Her eyes meet Amaduk's and she had an idea.  
"Want to give this to her?"  
Amaduk felt as if his soul had left his body for a second. Enora had been nothing but strict with him since they fled from the tower. Seeing her like that made him believe she trusted him enough with the task and he felt proud and scared.  
"You shouldn't drink it, you hear me?" She instructed him as she watched him get the content from the flask into his mouth. And when he kissed Robin to transfer it Enora was sure that Robin would be happy to know about it. Amaduk watched Robin expectantly but nothing happened and he looked back to Enora, his mouth open, ready to complain about something. She saw through it and cut him before he even started.  
"You didn't expect it to work right away, did you? Let her rest, she should be awake by the morning."

But she didn't. It took Robin a whole day after drinking the concoction to actually open her eyes. Amaduk was sleeping by her side and Enora was awake, sitting in a chair by her bed. Robin caressed Amaduk's face before turning to her teacher.  
"Where are we?"  
"It doesn't matter. We won't be staying long," was her answer.  
One didn't need to be a genius to notice that they weren't at the tower anymore and Robin was thankful for that. Still, mixed feelings invaded her heart and her mind. Enora noticed it and held Robin's hand in a reassuring way. Robin fought with her mind as much as she could but after a couple minutes in silence the question finally slipped her mouth.  
"What about Validar?"  
"I don't know," was Enora's answer. "And I don't care," she added. "We did our best to take you away from him. I don't know how long we will be able to keep you hidden from him but I will try as hard as I can. Now rest dear. You must be tired," she caressed her hair.  
"I'm tired, alright," Robin started with a smile, "but it is from being in this position. Can't we walk? Just a bit?"  
Enora had looked outside the window. The sun was setting in the horizon and soon it would be dark. Probably if they waited until then no one would see her. Probably it'd be safe.  
"Change your clothes."

The days that followed were easier for the three of them. Amaduk didn't have to carry Robin around but her stamina was low again, so they had to continue stopping every day to rest. They spent a whole year like that, walking from town to town, taking shelter wherever they managed. They were close to the capital when Amaduk first mentioned it.  
"I decided to join the brigands," he told Enora while Robin was bathing. "They're sending people to Ylisse and Regna Ferox. If I go there I may be able to do something good for our country. Maybe I can even become a hero," he said, knowing that it wouldn't be like that at all but fooling himself into believing it.  
"Did you tell Robin about that?" She asked.  
"No," he said, averting his eyes from Enora and looking to the bathroom door. "I don't want her to worry."  
"She will worry even more if you don't tell her."  
"If he doesn't tell me what?"  
Amaduk was looking to the door so he did see Robin getting out from it as Enora talked. Their eyes had met when the words _don't tell her_ were mentioned and he knew he wouldn't get out of it if he didn't tell her. Enora noticed the situation and patted Amaduk's shoulder before heading to the bathing room herself.  
"I think you two need to talk," she said, closing the door behind her.  
Robin looked to him with confused eyes and Amaduk felt that it'd be harder to leave her than he thought at first.  
"So, what is it that you want to tell me?" Robin asked, sitting where Enora had been a few moments ago, waiting for Amaduk's answers.  
"Well, I've been hearing rumours," he started, scratching the back of his head. "They're recruiting more and more people for the brigands. And I was thinking about joining them," he said, shrugging.  
"You're going to attack Ylisse?" She asked, her eyes tearing up.  
"No, I couldn't even if I wanted," he said, grabbing her shoulders. "Look to me. They're also recruiting people to fight at the Regna Ferox borders. That's where I want to go."  
Robin tried as much as she could but tears rolled down her face. Amaduk hugged her and they kissed. At night Robin had a tight grip around his hand, but as soon as she fell asleep he took the chance to pack his things.  
"You're leaving?" Enora asked as she watched.  
"You never sleep, do you?" Amaduk asked, putting his small bag in his back. "Yes, if I wait until she's awake I won't have the courage to leave her."  
"You know there's a chance you'll never see her again, right?" Enora warned, and the boy's heart wavered. "We won't stay here for long, you know we need to move."  
"I know," the boy said, not turning back. "That's why I need to go. Validar knows the three of us left. He's probably looking for the three of us together right now. If we want a chance it's better if we got separated but," and the boy stopped, fighting himself to put in words what he always knew, "I can't protect her as well as you do," he finished, finally looking to Enora. "You have to keep her alive. Even if we die, it is okay, isn't it? Because she's all that matters."  
Enora couldn't find the words to answer him but her smile was enough to reassure him. And without saying another word, Amaduk turned his back and left.  
"You've heard him, didn't you?" Enora asked to Robin who was pretending to be sleeping, though her sobbing betrayed her. "Are you sure you want to let him go?"  
"He made up his mind," was her answer. "And once he does, there's nothing that will make him change it."

After Amaduk left them Robin and Enora decided it would be better to keep moving towards the Ylissean borders. Robin never hid her willingness to go there and Enora thought there wouldn't be any other place who would be safer to keep her than there. That was what she believed within the deepest part of her heart. The two slowed down their pace, taking their time to get some money when they had the chance. They were at the shore, working in the market when Robin came up with a plan.  
"We could cross the sea instead of the mountains," she said simply. "If we crossed the mountains we'd get in the capital and I don't think that would be a good idea with all the brigand attacks they must be having."  
Enora had the same idea but she didn't think they could ever get in a ship.  
"You're right about the capital," Enora started, "but ship tickets are too expensive." She said.  
"But I wasn't thinking about a ship. We could buy one of the fisher's boats. Or pay them to cross the borders and leave us there.  
"And how do you plan on getting money?"  
"By selling everything we have," Robin said bluntly, showing Enora a pouch she had tied to her belt. "This is the money I got from selling all my old magic tomes, as well as the few books I had with me. I also sold a good chunk of my clothes and I am helping some of the woman on the market. I also asked all the fisherman for a price and from the few that agreed on crossing the borders had a good price too. With this money I could pay my share and half of yours," she finished saying,, taking the pouch from her belt and handing it to Enora when the other asked.  
Enora counted how much money there was in it and was surprised by how much Robin managed to save. Adding her own savings to it would be more than enough for the two of them to cross, though she was in doubt still.  
"It will be okay," Robin had reassured her, and Enora ignored her bad feelings to follow Robin's instincts.

Crossing the sea wasn't as hard as they though, and the fisherman had turned back as soon as he left the two of them on the Ylissean shore.  
"What now?" Robin asked, her heart beating like crazy inside her chest.  
"Now we should look for a place to stay."  
And that was exactly what the two of them were doing when they started to walk down around the countryside. Robin felt a shiver run down her spine at one moment and looked behind her, being agape at what she saw. Enora noticed she had stopped walking and turned back to see why, just in time to see a spell being launched Robin's way. By another Robin. Confused and shocked the teacher didn't know what to do when she noticed that the fallen Robin was _her_ Robin.  
"Who are you?" She asked to the other, who smirked, a circle of magic showing in her hands.  
"You don't need to know, woman. Just die, like you should have."  
One second later Enora was on the ground, her whole body hurting. She forced herself to look around, just in time to see the other Robin mumbling something on her Robin's ears and disappearing in the thin air. Enora dragged herself to where her Robin was and noticed the girl was also in pain, though she was unharmed. Robin's mark was shining with a bloody color and Enora knew it. She had to act fast or Validar would find them. Putting both her hands on Robin's chest she started to cast a spell, her body glowing with a dim light.  
"I thought I'd be able to walk the same path as you a little bit longer," she said, tears flowing from her eyes," but it seems the time for us to part has come. I'm sorry," she finally said, her body slowly turning into dark flocks of magic that spread around Robin's body and slowly merged into her. The brand slowly but surely stopped glowing, going back to the violet color it had.  
_"Just a little bit more. Allow her to live, even if it is just a little bit more."_


End file.
